


Bite

by Miizurichan



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Hint to violence, M/M, Nudity, Werewolf AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to Ache) <br/>Kisumi had been loose-lipped about secrets before, but after what he saw the night before, and what was just told to him during breakfast, there was no way this was leaving his lips, for more reasons than one. Maybe it was a werewolf thing, but Sousuke was in no way joking. This would be their secret, no matter how painful it would be to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the second part to my werewolf au!   
> I actually really like it .. so I might write a third part.   
> Enjoy!  
> P.S: the warning for violence is just to be safe, considering the content

As night rolled by and morning rose across the sky, the world slowly awoke and began their daily routines. In a comfortable medium sized apartment in Japan, the calming forest bedroom wasn’t as calming as it had been the night before. 

On his knees by the replica of a tree sat a certain pink haired man, both horrified and roused by what he discovered just moments ago. At the spot where a large, black wolf had been, was now his friend and crush. That wouldn’t have been a problem, had it not been for the fact that said friend was stark naked. 

Kisumi felt lucky despite having been shocked awake though. Sousuke was still sound asleep and from their elementary school days, he knew Sousuke was a heavy sleeper. For Kisumi, that was a very good thing, as it gave him time to calm down and think of what to do next. 

Although a heavy sleeper, Sousuke would wake up at any given moment, and the least Kisumi could do after last afternoon’s events was cover him up a bit. So, with that in mind, Kisumi tugged off his oversized, beige sweater, felt thankful he remembered to wear a singlet underneath, then put it gently over Sousuke’s hips. 

Kisumi would have lied if he said he hadn’t thought about taking a peek where peeks shouldn’t have been taken without permission, but when he looked at Sousuke’s face, he realized he couldn’t. Doing that to Sousuke – regardless of whether he found out or not – would just be cruel. 

Yesterday had to be hard on Sousuke. Kisumi couldn’t begin to understand how he felt about everything, sharing such a big secret. Truth to be told, Kisumi still found the existence of werewolves astonishing. If Sousuke hadn’t shown him everything in person, Kisumi was almost certain he wouldn’t have believed it at all. 

Then again, he had always adored dogs, so his crush more or less being a very large dog didn’t change his feelings at all. If anything, Kisumi wanted to know more. Even if it would take a long, he wanted to know more. A part of him said it was to understand Sousuke better – to help him, in a sense – while the other part of him said it was fascination with things that made no sense. After all, if werewolves existed, what else could be in this world? 

Before Kisumi could think any more on the matter, a movement caught his eye and dragged him back to the present and to the situation at hand. “Sousuke?” With a low voice, Kisumi slowly moved closer to where Sousuke was sitting up slowly, clearly still dazed. 

As Sousuke noticed Kisumi, it slowly dawned on him that yesterday’s events weren’t a dream. He didn’t need to look down to know he was no longer in his wolf form, the breeze across most of his body proved it well enough. Despite knowing that, he couldn’t help but look down and before he got a reaction out, Kisumi had flushed up and spoken. “Um, I didn’t peek! I just… leaving you butt naked just didn’t seem fair so I covered you with my sweater.” 

Although he was surprised by the action, Sousuke couldn’t stop the small bark of a laugh that escaped his lips. “It’s fine, Kisumi. I’m more surprised you didn’t run screaming from the room.” Clearing his throat slightly, Sousuke rose to his feet – still with the sweater covering his front. “I’ll wash it, while you’re still here, and since I need a shower.” 

Watching Sousuke walk away was a tempting idea, but Kisumi threw it away as he stood up as well and flashed Sousuke a smile. “I’ll make breakfast meanwhile! You’re probably hungry – I know I am.” His statement seemed to surprise Sousuke, but the expression quickly melted away into a soft smile. “I’d like that.” 

Kisumi knew it was silly, but as he walked after Sousuke out of the forest bedroom, he couldn’t help but be overcome by joy. Just looking at the familiar black mess of hair and the broad shoulders brought him joy. 

With just about anyone else, a morning such as that would have been fatally embarrassing, but with Sousuke it wasn’t. Ever since high school, or even in elementary school, nothing was ever truly awkward with Sousuke. Not even waking up on the same futon at school sleepovers was awkward. 

The lack of that awkwardness was one of the reasons he had developed a crush on him – in high school. There was no way Kisumi could continue to play this off as a simple crush. He was in love with Sousuke, that was the only thing it could be. After nearly ten years of the same feeling, it couldn’t be anything else. 

Heaving a sigh, Kisumi ran a hand through his hair before opening the fridge to find out what he could make them for breakfast. Today hardly seemed the right time to throw out a love confession. 

The next half hour was for Kisumi spent multitasking through trying to make breakfast while thinking of how to approach Sousuke about his ‘condition’. If what he said the night before was true, then he couldn’t press the matter too much. 

No, he told himself, letting Sousuke be the one to bring it up would be better. The last thing he wanted to do was make Sousuke uncomfortable by pressing too much and ending up acting insensitive. 

Just as the table was set and breakfast was finished, Sousuke came out of the bathroom and looked positively better than he had done before the shower. “You’re just in time! Sit, sit!” With a smile, Kisumi moves back into the kitchen to get the rest of the prepared food while Sousuke sits down by the table.

Within a minute, the entire breakfast is on the table and both of them were comfortably seated. Small-talk would have been appropriate, but now that they had food in front of them, neither Sousuke nor Kisumi had time for talking. 

It was first at their second round of breakfast that they found the time to talk properly. Kisumi was digging into a hard-boiled egg when he heard Sousuke clear his throat slightly. Looking up, he saw Sousuke wiping his mouth with a napkin with a somewhat conflicted expression. 

“It’s okay if you have questions, Kisumi. You can ask me anything, I don’t mind. All I ask is that you don’t tell anyone else about it.” Although his tone was light, Sousuke’s expression said otherwise. Kisumi had been loose-lipped in the past, but looking at Sousuke’s expression made his heart rise to his throat. This was no joking matter and Kisumi suddenly felt bad for his excitement earlier. 

There were many things he wanted to ask, many things that now puzzled Kisumi when it came to Sousuke. Naturally, he was still him, he always would be. 

Drawing a deep breath to calm himself, Kisumi looked straight at Sousuke with a somewhat careful expression and equally hesitant voice as he spoke. “I… I know I’ve messed up in the past, but this time I won’t. This is a big thing, even I can see that. So… for now, Sousuke, all I would like to know is how. How did this happen to you? And when.” Instinctively, Kisumi reached out across the table to put one of his hands on one of Sousuke’s hands. Why he actually did it, he wasn’t sure, but in that moment, it felt right. 

Sousuke had seen it coming, after all, it was natural to be curious of the beginning of conditions, and later ask for details. However, seeing it coming and being prepared for it, were two vastly different things. Well, no matter how unprepared, Sousuke was the one who asked for questions, so now he had to answer them. 

Much like Kisumi had done just moments before, Sousuke drew a deep breath, let it out slowly and retracted his hand from the table. “I couldn’t have been more than eight years old, the whole ordeal is somewhat blurry to me. My mom always told me not to speak to strangers, but the man who approached me seemed kind, so I assumed I was safe.” Pausing, Sousuke cleared his throat lightly and pushed his chair back, reached up and dragged his shirt off. “The man was so kind, that before I noticed it, we were out of view from others, almost in the woods. With my terrible sense of direction that isn’t so surprising, but it was also then that I found out this man was not ordinary. I always said my shoulder was bad from overworking it, but that’s a lie. My shoulder is bad around the full moon, because that’s where I was bitten. At every full moon, I am reminded of that afternoon, with the man I did not know, sinking his teeth into my shoulder like butter.” Shaking his head slightly at Kisumi’s confused expression, Sousuke raised a hand to his bad shoulder and stroked over it gently. “It healed up instantly, but it’s there, Until the moon is crescent again, I can feel it under my skin. Not even my parents know this. I was eight years old, and so terrified I kept my mouth shut. It wasn’t until I hit teenage years that the changes happened, so I played it off as a nightmare. When I found out about werewolves myself, through movies and media in general, I finally understood. Knowing still wasn’t the worst of it, the worst of it is not knowing how many others there are that have it like me because of that man. I’ve found a few but… it can’t have been all of them.” 

The painful expression on Sousuke’s face was almost mirrored on Kisumi’s face, but for entirely different reasons. “But… isn’t it hard? Hiding like this, lying to everyone? Don’t you have someone to help you with things?” Before he could stop himself, questions tumbled out of his mouth one after another until he felt the warm touch of one of Sousuke’s fingers silencing him. 

“My doctor knows, sort of. He dug until he got parts of it out of me, and he’s the only one around here who treat those of, well, my kind. But yeah, it’s hard. It’s not like I enjoy lying to everyone around me, much less when they sense something is wrong, or like you, come over unannounced at the worst possible time. No offence, Kisumi, I like being around you, but my anxiety yesterday was through the roof.” 

Sousuke could see the guilt on Kisumi’s face as he finished speaking, but before he could retort, Sousuke spoke once again. “Close your eyes, Kisumi. No, don’t look at me like that, just close your eyes.” Although Kisumi hesitated for a bit, Sousuke let out a small smile as Kisumi huffed out a breath and closed his eyes. 

Sousuke waited a bit longer to make sure Kisumi would keep his eyes closed long enough before he leaned across the table and pressed his lips lightly to Kisumi’s relaxed ones. Just as Kisumi began to open his eyes, he pulled back and gave a small smile. “Thank you, Kisumi. Thank you, for helping me take this weight off my shoulders.”


End file.
